Not Knowing
by smilemore21
Summary: Alex , JJ , and Penelope find out something shocking about Pen's Chocolate Adonis and Raven Haired Beauty.
1. The Photo

**I don't know if this is a good idea for story so let me know if you want it continued.**

* * *

It all started out as a regular movie night for Penelope , JJ , and Alex. They had gotten to know each other a lot recently. JJ and Pen still really missed Emily , but they tried not to talk about her in front of Alex. Alex had been curious about who she knew as Agent Prentiss. Alex didn't even know her first name , she wished the team would talk about her.

JJ and Penelope were looking at the photos on Alex's refrigerator when Penelope gasped.

" JJ, look at this picture. " Garcia practically screamed pointing at a photo

" Is that who I think it is? " JJ asked

" How in the he-" Pen was cut off by Alex

"Oh that was Derek and a friend I knew from Chicago. We all worked there at the time." Alex replied

" How did we not know they were married?" JJ asked

" Wait , you know the girl in the picture?" Alex asked

" You took over her job after she left." Pen replied , still in shock.

" That's Agent Prentiss ?" Alex questioned

" I think my chocolate Adonis and my raven haired beauty have some explaining to do ." Pen stated.

" You can say that again . " JJ agreed.

* * *

Yes , I know that this chapter is super short but I just wanted to know what people thought of this idea , let me know if you like it.


	2. Phone Calls & Explanations

**Thanks for letting me know how you feel about this story. Let me know what you think about this chapter.**

* * *

" Derek Morgan , how the hell did I not know?" Penelope yelled through the phone , most likely making Derek go deaf momentarily.

" What are you talking about?" Derek answered

" Oh you should know , you better be at Alex's house in twenty minutes." Pen snapped.

" I live an hour away , I can't get there that fast." Derek replied

" Break laws, I don't care. Just be here in twenty minutes." Pen answered

JJ grabbed the phone out of Pen's hands, resulting in an annoyed look.

" What she means is get here as fast as you can, legally." JJ said.

" See you in an hour or so." Derek hung up.

" Emily isn't answering her phone." Alex stated.

" Lucky for her she's in London so we can't interrogate her." JJ stated.

" Yet." Garcia smiled and took another glance at the wedding photo.

* * *

About an hour later the girls heard a knock at the door. They ran to get it , but JJ was the first to get to the door.

" What's up?" Derek asked.

" This is." Penelope held the wedding photo up for Derek to see.

" We might want to sit down , this will take a while." Derek gulped , clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

They went back upstairs and all sat down on sofa's in the living room.

" Hey Alex, why didn't you tell them anything." Derek asked

" Well I figured that only you and Emily know everything about your relationship so I would just let you handle it." Alex replied.

" So how exactly did you guys meet?" JJ asked beginning to get curious.

" We met on a case in Chicago. Alex was on Emily's team." Derek replied

" And? Details , Derek , details." Penelope replied.

" She hated me at first." Derek laughed , and Alex joined in.

" I remember that wasn't it because you spilled coffee on her?" Alex asked.

" Yeah , on her twice. She was wearing white both times." Derek smiled.

" Aww , he remembers what she was wearing." Penelope said.

" Of course he does , he was checking her out the whole entire case." Alex laughed.

" Remember the time she spilled coffee on me too?" Derek asked.

" Yeah , but that was on purpose."

" I figured.

The shrill sound of Derek's ringtone made Garcia jump , but Derek quickly answered it.

" Hey Princess." Derek said , knowing it was her from the caller id.

" Hey Derek. I got your call and we can talk soon but I have to talk to Pen first."Emily stated.

Penelope snached the phone out of Derek's hand.

" Hey Em." Pen greeted.

" Hey , PG. Why'd you call?" Emily asked.

" Because of a itty bitty wedding photo." Garcia answered.

" Who's ?" Emily questioned , already figuring where it was going.

" Your's and Choclate Adonis' over here. Care to explain?" Garcia wondered.

" Is Derek still there?" Emily asked

" Yeah , why?"

" Tell him to have fun explaining it." Emily hung up.


	3. A Bottle of Wine

**I'm back! Hopefully people still have interest in my stories after the long break. I was on vacation for a week and a half with barely any wi-fi , so i have an excuse. Sorry to keep you waiting.**

* * *

" Thanks a lot Emily." Derek mumbled under his breath.

Alex was laughing and Penelope was trying to call Emily back.

" Well , can we know more or not?" JJ asked Derek.

" What she means is, do you want to tell us or do we have to go to your mother and sisters? " Garcia asked.

" Fine." Derek replied knowing that his sisters would add a few lies into the mix if Garcia asked them.

"Hey , Alex?" JJ called

" Yeah?"

" How did you not know Agent Prentiss was Emily?" JJ wondered out loud.

" Well to be honest you guys never really talk about her and I never caught you guys say her name. I figured Derek would have said Emily was his partner so I didn't jump to conclusions." Alex shot Derek a dirty look.

There was a loud knocking at the door and Pen put down her phone before she rushed down the stairs to the oak door. Alex, JJ , and Derek followed her to the door.

" Well , are you going to let us in ?" Rossi said with an expensive glass of wine in his hands.

" Uh , sure." Pen spoke first, opening the door even farther.

" This is for you , because I'm sure you will want to forget what we talk about." Rossi whispered and handed Derek the bottle of wine.

Derek gulped , wondering what exactly Rossi would want to talk about. Reid and Hotchner followed Rossi up the stairs and to the living room , where there was room for everyone.

" Penelope , why did you call them ? We could have told them later." JJ whispered , pulling Garcia to the side.

" I didn't"

" Well , who did?"

" How should I know?"

Hotch walked up behind them and answered " Emily did."

" We should probably get back to the story now." Alex yelled from across the room.

The next few minutes contained Rossi pouring wine for everyone and the passing around of the picture. A sudden opening of the door caused most of the profilers to reach for their guns. Garcia immediately hid behind Derek.

" Relax , it's just me guys." a familiar voice answered.

" Emily!" Alex shouted , excited to be seeing her.

Emily walked upstairs and greeted everyone with warm hugs. Alex was first and the third longest. Garcia gave her a bone crushing hug and Derek's hug was the longest. That didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team.

" How did you get here so fast?" Rossi asked

" We got called in on this really bad case in Boston so i just drove back here." Emily answered.

Emily picked up the wedding picture and smiled , remembering that day. She could almost feel the lace gown and see Derek's bright smile waiting at the altar. Then she remembered signing the Divorce papers , right after Derek had. She had to stop the tears from falling down her face , just as they had when she was laying in the half empty bed that night. She shook her head , trying to shake those thoughts out of her head. Emily didn't know that Derek was thinking about the same things , the way Emily's beauty took his breath away on their wedding day and the empty feeling he still felt after signing the divorce papers.

* * *

**Yes it's kind of short but I'm trying to update all my stories today. I should have the chapter up within the next three days .**

**Let me know what you think , as always thanks for reading.**


	4. Father Figures & Emotions

**So much for updating in three days , right? Forgive me? I hope this chapter is long enough to make up for it. I knew Emily went to Yale but it was super hard to find that Derek went to Northwestern , did any of you guys know that ? I realized I said they met on a case so I can't even use their colleges as a meeting place grr... **

** Enjoy**

* * *

" Well , to be honest there's a reason we didn't tell you guys about us getting married , and that's because of our divorce. We didn't end on good terms , to say the least. I'm still not comfortable talking about it , so it was good to see you guys but I've got to go. " Emily didn't know why, but she got a sudden rush of emotion. She fought tears as she remembered what happened , and as she ran out the door. She was sitting in her hotel room , her body racked with sobs when there was a knock on the door. She ignored it , thinking it was just maid service or something.

* * *

" Bella Mia , it's me." Rossi called from the hallway. Emily wiped her eyes , before reluctantly opening the door. Rossi wrapped her in a hug , and Emily tried to contain her tears.

" I'm sorry , I shouldn't have left like that but I guess I haven't got over him yet." Emily wiped he eyes one more time , sighing.

" Emily , you always compartmentalise and hide how you feel. When it comes time to talk about how you feel you break down. You're human , it's a good thing."

" I just , I embarrassed myself in front of everyone. I don't know what to say to them now."

" We did just ask you guys to talk about a relationship that has been buried in you mind for a long time. I don't think anyone can blame you for being emotional about it."

" I suppose you want to know what happened , right Rossi?"

" I suppose I do , but I won't force you."

" Well , I guess I should let it out somehow. One night I was really sick and the team went out for drinks , except for Alex and I because we both caught a nasty bug. I told Derek he should go , because it had been a hard case. This girl on our team had always had her eye on him , by this time we were already married but she didn't care. She slipped something in his drink , and because I have no other way to put this , he , um ; he cheated on me. He had been drugged , so it wasn't all his fault but he didn't tell me. I found it out from the girl herself. At first I didn't believe her , but Derek was distant from me and he acted so guilty around me. I confronted him about it , and his look gave it away before those awful words came out of his mouth. We tried to patch things up, but we fought all the time and I was tired of it. I still loved him , I still love him but love doesn't always turn out for the better. " She paused to get a drink of water from the sink.

" You don't have to tell me , I have three marriages under my belt." Rossi smiled , and Emily couldn't help but laugh.

" I was so mad when I joined the BAU. When he shook my hand he said his name like he didn't know me. For two months we pretended that we were just partners. You can't understand how pissed that made me , I should be the one who gets to forget , not him. No matter how many times I tell myself we're just friends a night like JJ's wedding happens , or we lean a little to close to each other. It's not fair , why should I be the one hurting?"

" Bella Mia , nights like JJ's wedding happen for a reason. I guarantee you that your feelings for Derek are not one sided. I know Derek hurts like you do , he just doesn't want anyone to see it. I swear both of you are softies hiding behind that armor you wear."

" I can't let down my armor , Rossi. I've been hurt by Derek before what's to say it won't happen again?"

" What's to say it will? What's to say you won't wake up tomorrow and feel happy again? What's to say Emily? It's up to you. Sorry for the whole cheesy advice crap , but sometimes it's useful."

" I don't know if I'm ready ; if Derek's ready to take that chance."

" Worry about yourself Mia , Derek needs to do things on his own too."

" Wow , you sound like a romance hotline."

" I don't know what concerns me more , the fact that you think I sound like a romance hotline or the fact that you've called one to know what they sound like."

" It was a joke , I don't even know if there's a romance hotline, but if there is I'm sure you started it."

* * *

Derek and Emily were outside in Rossi's backyard. The bubbling water of the fountain filled the air between them , and the hot mugginess of late day was setting in.

" It's beautiful out here , don't you think? I could stay out here forever , or at least til I go back." Emily smiled , trying desperately to fill the space in between them.

"Almost as beautiful as you, and before you tell me not to use pickup lines on you ; I really meant it. I thought you should know that when ever I compliment you it's not a line I use on any girl. Cause' you're not just any girl , Princess. You need to realize it."

" Derek , I'm not in the mood for that. I just wish we took the chance to tell the team before they saw the picture. Now they think we wouldn't have told them. I just gained their trust back , and now this."

" I know they don't think of it like that , It's not exactly normal to work next to your ex-wife , partner that you still love and have to admit your feelings. I'm pretty sure they're okay with it , but Baby girl needs all the details."

" Wait , you love me?"

" Never stopped , Princess."

" Why didn't you tell me? We'd still be together , I was only mad at you for hiding it from me."

" I didn't want you to hate me, I know it seems stupid now because you do."

" You're so stupid , Derek Morgan. I would never be able to hate you , I still haven't even gotten over you. Just because I was angry and hurt didn't mean my good feelings for you were gone."

" Would it be wrong to be say I'm glad we broke up?"

" It depends on why you would say that."

" I never would have been so close to you , or realized how lucky I was before."

" Good answer , but we should get inside before Pen gets any ideas."


	5. Movie Nights & Old Nicknames

**Sorry for taking a while to update , I've had this awful thing called writers block. Follow me on twitter smilemore21.**

* * *

" If they ask you can tell them. I just don't think I can." Emily said , the pain clear in her eyes.

" Are you sure , Bella Mia?" Rossi asked , concern filling his voice.

" Yes."

* * *

It was a warm sunny day , and the sound of Henry playing soccer with Will could be heard in the background. JJ and Garcia were chatting about what Rossi had told them.

" I just can't stand Derek right now. How could he do that to Emily?" Penelope huffed , and waited for JJ's reply.

" I don't think what he did was right but Emily isn't even angry with him anymore. What reason do we have to be angry is Emily isn't?"

" She's not angry with him? Um , JJ did you see her the other night."

" I don't think that was anger , I think neither Emily nor Derek had gotten over the divorce and Emily was just hurt."

" Do you think they still love each other , because I do."

" There isn't a doubt in my mind they still have feelings for each other. I don't know if either of them will admit it , though."

" You never know."

* * *

Spencer was driving to one of Derek's fixer-upper houses in the suburb. His mind wandered to the events over the past few days. He had just found out his two best friends had been married to each other , talk about awkward. He couldn't believe they hadn't told them, but then again he could see why. It seemed like everyone was taking sides now either Derek's or Emily's. Even Hotchner had chosen a side. JJ was ignoring Will because he had taken Derek's side. Reid felt caught in the middle because the two sides were like his older siblings. He felt the need to protect Emily from Derek because she was like his sister. He just wanted to know how Derek felt about this all , and he wanted to hear it from him. He was starting to worry about Emily and Derek because neither of them had been seen since the night at Rossi's. Finally , Reid pulled into the newly paved driveway of Derek's renovation house.

Derek couldn't hear Spencer pull into the driveway over the sound of the sledge hammer hitting the wall. He almost didn't hear the knock at the door , either. Spencer was greeted at the door by Derek and he was quickly being showed to the living room.

" Wow , it's really nice in here." Reid looked around at the amazing paint drop in the living room.

" Thanks , Pretty boy but I know that's not why you came here." Derek moved some papers and sat down on a sofa.

" I just wanted to know how you were doing , nobody has seen you for a few days."

" Well , I know you all are choosing sides , but there aren't any sides. I felt so bad for what happened and I still do , but what happened between me and Emily happened between us and not the entire team. Some people are defending me but I'm not even defending myself , what I did was stupid and I hurt her , and I lost my better half."

" I was expecting to scold you but I guess I don't have too."

" Derek?"

"Uh huh?"

" Just because you broke up before doesn't mean you shouldn't tell Emily how you feel for her now."

* * *

Later that night Emily and Alex were talking over at Alex's house.

" So , they all know now. You know that right?" Alex asked , questioning Emily's judgement of letting the team know.

" Yeah , eventually they would have all found it out anyway. So why have to explain it when they all are upset that they didn't know?"

" I know but now everyone is either standing up for Derek or for you."

" Wow , it's crazy how the BAU can turn into a bunch of grade schoolers. There is no reason to pick a side. It's between Derek and I , and we're not even arguing so why choose sides."

" I think everyone just wants to help."

" All they're doing is messing up my friendship with Derek. It's been over ten years since the divorce , I'm over it and to keep talking about it is just bringing strain to Derek and I."

" Emily , you can't tell me your completely over it. You never talked about it when it happened , not even to me. I knew you were angry , upset , and hurting and I bet you still have some remains from that pain. I just wish you would talk about it with someone."

" I did talk about it with Rossi, and the only reason I never talked about it with you was because you were friends with Derek. He didn't do anything to you and I wanted your friendship with Derek to remain."

" He didn't do anything to me? Listen , Emily I know we're not that close anymore but you were my best friend. Derek just smashed the person inside of you. You didn't smile anymore , or laugh. The pain was eating you inside out. I hated Derek for taking my best friend from me , and now when I realize she's back but I think the team is hurting you this time , by bringing the past up. I know a lot of time has past , and you feel better but you still aren't the same Emily I knew before."

" I wouldn't blame that on Derek , Alex. I have been having other issues with my past and a former case I had worked on at Interpol had almost cost me my life and it left frayed friendships."

" Either way he hurt you. I just wish you'd blame him for once , because it's never Derek. You refuse to blame him , you always have an excuse for him even if that means blaming yourself. It wasn't you Emily and it still isn't , the divorce was 100% Derek's fault and to say otherwise is stupid."

" Two people had to sign the papers , Allie."

" One had to start the issue , Emmy."

" That doesn't mean a thing , it's not like I wasn't fighting with him too."

" Yeah , because he cheated on you. I would have stopped it if I wasn't sick that night , so is it my fault?"

" No , of course not."

" Then is it your fault , and to be clear I expect to hear a no."

" No , Ma'am." Emily rolled her eyes.

" Good." Alex laughed.

" I've missed you , Emmy."

" I've missed you too , Allie . Although I haven't really missed the nicknames." Emily smirked.

Emily's phone began to ring , and Emily looked down at the caller ID. She sighed , because she really didn't feel like talking.

" Who is it?" Alex questioned , seeing the unhappiness on Emily's face.

Emily turned the phone so Alex could see it. A smiling Derek Morgan filled the screen.

" Great." Alex rolled her eyes and pushed the decline button on Emily's phone. " Tonight's just a movie night just like we used to do."

" Nobody else." Emily smiled at their childish rule they had made up in Chicago. For the first time since she came to Virginia for a visit , Emily felt like a weight was lifted from her chest.


	6. Starry Nights & New Beginnings

**Sorry it's been taking me so long , I had band camp all week and I got grounded for a really stupid reason. **

* * *

Derek sighed when his call went to voicemail. He knew someone had hit ignore , because it didn't ring for the full time. He didn't know how he was going to address his feelings for Emily , he wanted to take a step up in their relationship.

* * *

The next day Emily had woke up in a way better mood. She decided to call Derek , knowing he probably still wanted to talk to her.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

" Hey Derek , it's me Emily. Did I wake you? I can call back later."

" No , I didn't sleep at all last night , we can talk right now."

" I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight to discuss some things."

" Yeah , that's actually what I was planning to talk to you about last night. Can I pick you up at eight?"

" Sure , I'll be ready at eight."

* * *

Twilight was just setting in when Derek opened the door to his truck for Emily. The sky was a deep orange red , and the town was lit up like stars. Derek drove out for a long time, with barely any talking between the pair. Derek glanced over to Emily , whose dark hair had started to fall unto her face as she looked out the window. Finally Derek stopped the car in the country. The lights of the city no longer shone out the stars ; the stars and the moon were the only light.

" It's beautiful out here." Emily was the first to speak , her pale face illuminated by the moonlight.

" It really is." Derek was looking at Emily when he replied.

" I'm sorry." Derek spoke again.

" For what?"

" For everything. For not telling you what happened with the girl from work , and signing the divorce papers."

" I just wish you didn't let me go."

" Wait , what?"

" I would have stayed , I loved you too much to go if you still wanted me to stay. You watched me walk away and you didn't say a word. I thought I wasn't worth your time."

" I didn't think you wanted to stay, after all I had done to you."

" I guess we both made mistakes along the way."

" I guess we did."

" Do you think we could try again?"

" I want to so much."

" So we're dating?"

" I guess we are."

" I sure hope we can handle long distance."

" I know we will."

* * *

**Yes it's really short but let me know what you think. I'm trying to update all my stories ASAP so I didn't have a lot of time for this one.**


	7. Past Meets Present

Okay , so I'm back and I think I cured my writers block on this story. I worked extra hard on this chapter and I hope you like it. Thanks to all my regular reviewers for all the advice and support you've given me. To all people who want to tell me something about this story , but don't comment , please comment even if it's just this once. I love to know what you guys think. The quote at the end is from one of my favorite poems ever , and I fangirled when Derek/Shemar quoted it on Criminal Minds. Okay , enough of my rambling. As always thanks for reading and enjoy.

Four Months Later

It had been a long day for a certain brunette in London , even more so that normal. Easter had made Emily go on an undercover mission. Normally Emily wouldn't really have a problem with going undercover if it was important , and only for a day. This time was different. The criminal that Interpol was trying to apprehend happened to know Doyle , but he had a falling out with his former friend when Doyle refused to let him have Lauren. Emily had to slip into the persona she despised, for another day. It hurt to even think about Lauren , let alone become her again. Even though they had caught the criminal Emily's mind was not at ease when she entered her flat in the heart of London. She didn't have to go near as far with the criminal as she did with Doyle , but she brushed her teeth six times at an attempt to get the taste of the man's lips off of her's. She remembered her Skype date with Derek , just before the familiar incoming call sound escaped her computer. Emily ran to accept the call before Derek would have to try to call again. Emily managed to click the green button in time , and Derek's smiling face popped up onto the laptop.

" Hey Princess. It's good to see you." Derek's warm voice comforted Emily to a certain extent.

" Hey , Prince Charming. It's good to see you too but it's only been twenty-four hours."

" How original , on the name and I'm sorry for missing my girlfriend , can you blame me?" Derek laughed , and Emily rolled her eyes.

" Well Prince Charming's the only good name Pen hasn't taken and yes I can blame you for missing me , you just admitted to it."

" Oh I see Miss smarty pants. By the way , do you really like the name Chocolate Thunder?" Derek winked.

" I said that she took all the good names , not that every name she came up with was good."

" What's wrong?" Derek's smiling face turned into one filled with concern.

" What do you mean?"

" Don't play dumb with me. What happened today?"

" I hate that you read me so well. It's not fair. Well , uh , I was Lauren again today."

" Lauren , as in Doyle's Lauren?"

" Yeah , that Lauren."

" I wish I could be there right now, but do you want to talk about it?"

" No, Yes , I don't know I'm just scared."

" Scared of what?"

" I'm scared that my nightmares will come back , London was supposed to be my safe haven , away from all the memories while I recover. Now it's just like home but worse , because I don't have you or the team to help me through it."

" We're still here for you , I'm here for you always." Derek smiled reassuringly , and Emily smiled back at the use of the word always.

" I know , I love you for that."

" Do you want me to stay on Skype as you fall asleep , and then I'll still be here when you wake up."

" No , you really don't need to do that."

" Let me rephrase that sentence. I'm going to stay on Skype and I'll be here when you wake up."

" Derek , it's four o'clock where you are. Isn't that a little early to go to sleep?"

"No."

"Wow , you're stubborn."

"And you're not?"

"Good point."

"Isn't it past your bedtime , Em?"

" How mature , Derek."

Emily woke up to Doyle right besides her , and she almost screamed. Then she began to wonder; Could've her whole BAU experience been a dream? It was too good to be real. Besides Derek had brought up divorce , why would he want to date her again? She got up carefully , so not to wake the sleeping man beside her. Suddenly , Emily felt a cold metal hanging around her neck. She reached for the chain to look at the golden ring. It's kind of ironic she thought, that a ring symbolizing a promise is really based on a bunch of lies she had fed Doyle. Emily made her way down a long hallway to a rather large kitchen. She knew she would have to drink a couple of cups of coffee before she could fully function, and the only other thing to do right now was to get back in bed with Doyle. As the coffee was brewing the sound of footsteps echoed down the long hallway. The tiny feet making those noises belonged to none other than Declan Doyle.

" Mommy?" The tiny boy asked in a whimper.

Emily's heart broke for the boy who had never really known his mother.

" No , it's Lauren , little bug."

" Daddy said you're gonna be my mommy." Declan whispered in an innocent voice.

" What are you doing up so early , little bug?" Emily decided to drop the topic of mommy.

" I couldwn't sleep , a monstwer was chasing mwe."

" I'm sorry Dec , but that monster can't get you anymore. Will you go back to sleep if I tuck you in?"

" Will you sing mwe a song , Lauren?"

" I would be honored to." Emily smiled , and Declan smiled back.

Emily led Declan back to his bedroom and after he was tucked under his rocket ship blanket she began to sing his favorite song.

" When she used to rock me fast asleep , outside the cabin door." She finished the Irish lullaby just as the little boy's eyes were closing.

Emily gently got off the edge of the bed , only to see Ian in the doorway.

" I know you love him Lauren , and he needs a mother." Ian grabbed Emily's hand and began gently stroking it.

" I already told you no ." Emily slipped her hand out of the older man's and returned to the kitchen.

Emily's extremely loud alarm pulled her out of the past. A sudden rush of happiness surged over her when she realized her time in the BAU wasn't just a dream, and she was dating Derek. Derek , the alarm had woken him too.

" Good morning sunshine!" Derek's face made Emily smile.

" How can you be cheerful before your first coffee?" Emily grumbled.

" Well , when I half sleep next you it's very easy." Derek managed to hide his emotions. He could tell Emily had an uncomfortable dream , but he didn't want to force her into talking about it.

" Aww , you're so sweet." Emily rolled her eyes.

" Did you have a nightmare?"

" Nope."

" That's great."

"Uh-huh"

" So what time do you have to be at work?"

" Oh shoot I forgot to re-set my alarm to the right time. I only have twenty minutes to be there. I've got to go , love you." Emily lied.

" Love you too , call you later today." Derek disconnected.

Emily felt bad about lying to Derek , but she really needed the time alone. The dream she had pulled up bad memories , and she didn't want to have to go through it all again. It had taken long enough to get over everything the first time , although she guessed she probably hadn't and probably never really hoped Derek believed her when she said she hadn't got a bad dream. He had his own self to worry about , she didn't need to be in the mix. Why , out of all the things she could have dreamed of did it have to be of the morning before the car crash Lauren died in , the on where she broke someones heart , even if he was a cold-blooded killer. Emily made her way to the kitchen , just like she had that morning , to get a couple of cups of coffee and try to clear her head. She had a long day ahead of her and she knew it.

Derek couldn't believe Clyde had sent Emily on a mission that involved her being Lauren again. His blood was boiling. Derek knew that Emily lied about having to go to work , because she had told him earlier in the week that she didn't work til noon on Thursdays but he knew she probably wanted some alone time , and she wasn't the one at fault.

After he checked to see if he had Clyde's number , Derek thought about all the things he could say to Easter. Oh , the things he wish he could say , but Derek knew Easter was still Emily's boss and he could unfairly take things out on her. Finally , Derek dialed the number of the man that took third place on his list of people he doesn't like (right after Doyle , and Buford and right before Cyrus). It rang a few times before there was an answer.

"Oh, Derek . What a pleasant surprise." Clyde answered , not sounding very pleasant himself.

"Clyde , you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you. So let's cut to it . Why would you let Emily go on a mission , as Lauren again?"

"It was vital to the mission , besides how did you find out so fast? Does your little girlfriend keep you updated? Well either way what happens under Interpol command is none of your business anyway."

"None of my business? Anything that can hurt Emily is so my business. The only thing both of us have no business in is letting Emily get hurt. Are we clear?"

"Are we clear? The only thing I have to do is protect my agents, not their feelings. Nothing but feelings got hurt yesterday , so you can go cry elsewhere, Derek. It's really been a pleasure but I have actual business to attend to." The line died.

Derek really disliked Easter. He was a real as****e. Why Emily agreed to work for him again in London , he didn't know , but if she was happy he was happy. Emily wasn't happy right now and neither was he. He just hoped Clyde wouldn't relay their conversation to Emily.

Emily walked to the glass elevator in London Interpol office. The two cups of coffee she had drunk hadn't helped her at all. She was still tired , and she still was thinking to her dream from the night numbers in the elevator were all pushed and the elevator was jammed 's long ride to the to the top floor would have annoyed most people but Emily was thankful for the time it gave her to think. The ding of the elevator stopped Emily's train of thought , as she stepped out of the elevator. By the time Emily stepped out she was already thirty minutes late. She walked by the bull pen (much like the BAU's) as a group of people gawked at their boss , she was always an hour early but never a minute late. Until now. Emily continued towards her office , her black heels clicking against the hard floor. As she got closer she realized Clyde was standing by her door , rather impatiently. Emily tried to slide past him , because she wasn't it the mood to talk to anyone , especially Clyde.

" Nice try , Prentiss."

" Oh , I didn't see you there sir."

" Derek called me this morning."

" Really about what?"

" Oh the usual , you know how he thought me sending you on a mission , as your boss I might add was uncalled for.I must have forgotten that because I'm your boss that doesn't even mean i can give you work to complete."

" Oh , could you imagine? Someone who actually looks out for me! That sounds awful , darling." Emily had to hold back laughter as she rolled her eyes.

" I would fire you Prentiss , if you weren't such a good worker. I think you're a little to much sarcasm , to be a leader at Interpol though."

" I think you're a little to heartless and narcissistic to be anything. I'll save you the trouble of keeping me at Interpol though. Good luck finding someone to replace me , no one wants to put up with you. I quit." Emily pushed past Easter and slammed the door in his face.

Within the hour Emily had packed up her belongings into three medium-sized various photos , some of Henry and Jack , some of the team , and some of Derek and Emily were all packed into one of the boxes. Emily's collection of Vonnegut novels were no longer on a shelf , the walls were bear and the room was completely the way it was when Emily had first came. Boring. Emily passed the bullpen once again , passing another group of gawkers on her way to the glass doors.

The familiar sound of an incoming call beckoned Emily to her laptop.

"Hey Princess." Derek smiled.

" Why did you talk to Clyde?" Emily asked, frustration clear in her voice.

" Why? What did he tell you?" Derek gulped , worry lines showing on his forehead.

" That he had the right to make me work , which he did."

" What did you say to him?"

"I told him he was just angry because someone cared enough to yell at him for something he did to me , and then I quit."

" You quit!" Derek bursted into laughter.

"It's not funny , Derek!" Emily soon started laughing too.

"Then what happened.?"

"I told him good luck finding someone who would put up with him."

" I wish I could have seen his face."

" Yeah , I wish you were here."

" Are you coming back now that you quit?"

" Only for a visit , not for sure on moving."

"Promise me you'll move back someday."

"I promise , someday."

"But I have promises to keep ,

and miles to go before I sleep."

~Robert Frost

Stopping by Woods On A Snowy Evening


	8. Ladies Night

**Hi , first off I would like to apologize to keep you waiting. These last couple weeks have been an emotional rollercoaster for me , with one annoying and stressful thing happening after another. On the bright side I did go homecoming dress shopping yesterday with my awesome friend and writer Naratel. She has just started writing on here , so if you like Harry Potter please check her story out. Now on to the story.**

* * *

Emily, JJ, Penelope, and Alex were at a dimly lit bar in the heart of downtown London. It was the first trip that all of the girls had come to. Not even Derek had come along for the trip.

The four girls were seated in a round black booth with colorful cocktails in their hands. The bar was jammed packed, on a cold autumn night and the main room was ridiculously hot.

"So Derek asked you to move back , huh?" Penelope asked , a smile growing on her cheerful face.

" Yeah , he did." Emily replied , suddenly pretending to be fascinated by her bright orange drink.

" So , did you say yes?" Garcia was practically bouncing with excitement.

" Relax , PG. It's not like he asked her to marry him. Wait he didn't do that right?" JJ turned to Emily.

" No , but I did say yes to moving in with him. It's too far to be apart." Emily looked up from her drink , to see the reactions of the three women sitting next to her.

" Oooo , how adorable." Penelope laughed.

" Hey Alex , what's wrong? Still hung over from last night?" Emily laughed , while Alex rolled her eyes.

" We told you not to drink all those shots." JJ shook her head , her golden locks falling on her face.

" Let's not move the topic from my gumdrop , and her chocolate thunder." Penelope smiled , while Emily groaned.

" Of course not , because we haven't been talking about that all week long." Emily replied her tone dripping with sarcasm.

" Let's talk about something else , or we could go shopping. The main stores don't close for another three hours." Alex suggested , sensing Emily's annoyance.

" Yeah , let's go." JJ joined in.

" Okay , but somebody needs to take my credit cards, I don't need to ruin my credit score again." Penelope agreed , finishing the last of her colorful drink.

" Couldn't you just fix it by hacking?" Alex wondered.

" Shhh... don't give her ideas." Emily laughed , picking her red jacket off the booth.

* * *

The boys of the BAU family , including Will were all over at Rossi's house. The only boys missing were Jack and Henry, because it was a little past their bedtime. A football game was blasting on the television; Rossi , Aaron , and Spencer were talking about the game , while Derek and Will were in the large kitchen.

" So Emily is moving back?" Will asked , a beer bottle in his rough hands.

" I don't know yet , but I really hope she will." Derek replied.

" Well , where would you go from there?"

" What do you mean?"

" Are you thinking about proposing?"

" I've thought about it , but I'm not so sure yet."

"If you're already living together why not get the papers signed?"

" You and JJ lived together forever before you got married, and besides I don't even know if Emily is going to move in with me."

A loud cheer could be heard from the other room , one of the teams had scored a touchdown and won the game. Everyone filed into the kitchen.

" What could've been more important than seeing that last play?" Rossi shook his head.

" You two were in here chatting?" Aaron added in disbelief.

" Yeah we were. Besides I already knew the Cowboys would win anyway."Derek fought back.

" Oh, were you guys talking about Emily?" Rossi raised his eyebrows , and laughed.

" Yeah we were." Derek pulled out one of Rossi's expensive metal bar stools and sat down.

" So is she moving in with you?" Reid asked.

" How does everyone know I asked her?" Derek huffed in frustration and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

" Garcia." Will , Reid, Rossi , and Hotch all said in unison.

" That was freaky , did you guys time that?." Derek laughed lightly.

" Nope." Reid answered , as a chorus of men laughing danced in the air.

* * *

JJ and Emily were the only ones awake in Emily's spacious flat. The sun hadn't yet risen when the two women met each other for an early morning cup of coffee. Silence was in the air , along with a warm blowing coming from the vents above the marble countertops.

" What are you doing up so early?" Emily yawned , her hair still frazzled from waking up.

" I could say the same for you. This time difference has really thrown me off my game." the blonde laughed , only a slight chuckle in the peaceful stillness of the morning.

" You and I both know that's a lie. You and I have always been early risers , we always stayed together on cases so we wouldn't wake anyone else up." Emily groggily replied.

" So you couldn't sleep , feeling nervous about moving in with Derek?" JJ questioned , sensing her older friend was worried.

" No , I'm worried he's going to propose." Emily looked down to the beige coffee mug sitting on the chilled marble countertop.

" Wait , what? Fill me in here." JJ suddenly appeared to be very alert and awake.

" I don't have any proof he is going to or anything , but living together is only a step away from marriage."

" Why does that bother you?"

" I just don't know if I'm ready to be married to him again. It's not that I don't love him but we've been down that road before and it didn't turn out so well."

" I think you're focusing on the past , but I don't blame you. Besides I'm sure Derek isn't going to propose for awhile , it's cute how shy he is when he talks about you." JJ smiled and Emily rolled her eyes , but a wide smile was spreading across her face.


	9. Uh - Oh

**Enjoy. Let me know what you think. Just a short little chapter, because I plan to update tomorrow.**

* * *

" Crap , JJ pick up." Emily paced on the soft tan carpet. "Pick up , pickup." Then finally the blonde answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"JJ, I really need your help. I don't know what to do." Emily frantically cried.

"Wait , what happened?"

"Nothing yet, but Derek is taking me to the most expensive restaurant in town."

"What's wrong with that? It sounds like an excellent idea to me, I should get Will to do that."

" It's not my birthday, or our anniversary. I think he's going to propose."

"Oh. I see your point."

" What can I even say?"

"No?"

"Oh yeah, that isn't going to upset him."

"Just , relax. Tell him what you told me, you know? About it being too soon for you. He will understand."

"Okay , I hear the door opening. It's Derek , I have to go but I'll call you soon." Emily hit the red button , ending her call with the blonde. Emily took a deep breath and smoothed out the sides of her tight black dress.

" Hey , Princess." Derek met her in the threshold to their bedroom , placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Emily walked into their living room, waiting for Derek to get dressed. Sergio went in between her legs and purred when Emily scratched him behind the ears. Clooney soon joined them in the living room. Emily was still brushing dog hair off her dress when Derek came down the stairs in a suit.

"Ready to go?" Derek asked, grabbing his keys from the oak coffee table.

" Yep." Emily smiled, her red lips parting to reveal shiny white teeth.

* * *

Everything about the night was perfect. Emily thought , too perfect. Derek seemed nervous , that wasn't a good sign. After they had ordered their desert Derek grabbed Emily's hand and began to speak.

" There's something I really have been wanting to ask you." Derek began, and Emily's heart was hammering in her chest.


	10. Boxes

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, school is hard to keep up with. My updates will be spotty until next summer , but I'm hoping to get my stories updated at least once every two weeks. I think I might be update more this week though. Enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Emily was nervous , frightened even. What would happen if she said no? Emily placed her hands on the cream tablecloth and breathed in deeply.

" Will you move to Chicago with me?" Derek gulped , waiting for her answer, his fingers tapping on the table.

" I'd go with you anywhere , but why Chicago? Beside your Mom , of course." Emily asked , her heartbeat starting to slow.

" I miss home. Sometimes I just want to go back there , and create better memories than I have had before." Derek smiled at Emily , and took her hand into his own.

" So, when are we moving?" Emily squeezed his hand , and smiled back reassuringly

* * *

It was late summer when the last of Derek and Emily's belongings were being packed into boxes. The last few months had been nothing shy of hectic, especially when Penelope had tried to make them stay. She had done everything she could , but now she was standing in the front of the house Derek and Emily had sold. Her cheery dress looked nothing like the expression on her face. She looked like a hopeless romantic watching the end of the Titanic or The Notebook. Even Emily let a few tears fall onto her pale cheeks.

" I can't believe we're letting you go." Penelope had managed to stop crying , but her sadness was still clear in her voice.

" PG , we won't be that far away and I'm sure you and Derek can still flirt her over the phone anyway." Emily laughed , a smile parting lips.

" Good point." Penelope let a smile show on her face for the first time in the day.

" They will only be 726 miles away , that's way closer than London , which was 3636 miles from us." Reid added.

" Yeah , I'm really glad I moved back from there." Emily looked up at Derek and smiled , remembering all the trips from Virginia to London and vise versa. She thought about the late night and early morning Skype calls , and all the times that JJ and Penelope had called her to catch her up on the BAU gossip.

" We have to call each other every chance we get." Penelope stated , determined that her family would not distance themselves from each other.

" Don't forget about birthdays , and holidays." JJ added.

" And monthly visit's to Rossi's so we don't forget how to cook." Rossi continued , making the group laugh.

" This isn't goodbye. So don't make me all depressed , okay?" Emily shook her head , trying to stop the rush of emotions crowding her brain.

" We have to go now , but we'll call when we get there , ok?" Derek broke his silence

" Emily and Derek got into their truck , after putting Clooney and Sergio inside their kennels , but before they left Rossi grabbed Emily's arm and whispered softly, "Goodbye , Bella Mia. Have fun in Chicago , but not too much fun." He winked " I'll see you two in a month or so. Rossi closed the door to the truck to join the crowd of people waving goodbye to Derek and Emily.


	11. Lily

**I was so busy starting stories that I forgot to update this one. I'm so sorry. The 2013 Profiler Choice Awards are here and I would be honored if you would vote for me/my stories but even if you don't want to vote for me I recommend voting for your favorites, it really shows support. You could win an amazon gift card! So what do you have to lose? I plan to update tomorrow to make up for this late update. Love to all reviewers and readers, you guys are so supportive! I have a one shot in the works, in honor of Paget's 200th episode return.**

* * *

Both Emily and Derek had gone back to work once they had settled down in Chicago. Emily had found herself more comfortable with the fact that Derek might propose, and she was confident that if he did propose she would say yes.

Derek had been gone on a hard case for over a week, with hardly any time to call. He had made sure to text her at least twice a day, but he had only texted her once. Emily heard a knock at the door, and her heart jumped. She prayed the visitor at the door wouldn't bring bad news. Emily slipped on a pair of shoes and ran to the door.

Emily opened the door to Derek, with a tiny little girl laying asleep on his shoulder. Her tiny curls covered her face and Emily could hear the sound of her quietly breathing.

"I'll explain later." Derek mouthed before making his way up to the guest room to place the little girl in the bed.

Emily was waiting for Derek at the kitchen table when he made his way down the stairs. Emily slid a coffee cup to Derek, and he smiled gratefully before taking a long drink.

"You seemed exhausted. If you want we can talk about this in the morning." Emily offered, noticing the large bags under her boyfriend's eyes.

"Her parents were killed, but we could have saved them. We were too late. I didn't want her to have to go to a foster home right away. To be truthful I would like us to adopt her, but I don't want to push this on you." Derek looked up, hoping to see a positive reaction from Emily.

"My only question is do you really think we're ready for two kids?" Emily looked up to Derek, and immediately broke into a smile.

"You're pregnant?" Derek grinned widely, pulling Emily into a tight hug.

"We're going to be parents, and I'd love to adopt her, If you want to." Emily put her head in the crook of Derek's neck, and he kissed her head. This had been everything they had wanted, together.

* * *

Emily had been the only one up , until the little girl had found her way into the living room.

"Hi, I'm Emily. What's your name?" Emily asked the girl, wondering if she would answer.

"Lily." She closed her eyes, and rubbed them as she yawned.

"That's a really pretty name. So Lily, do you like pancakes? I was just thinking about making some."

"Uh huh. Mommy used to make them with me. Can I make them with you?" Lily's brown eyes lit up at the idea of making pancakes.

"Sounds good to me." Emily smiled at Lily's enthusiasm.

* * *

Derek smiled to see Emily and Lily; they had manged to get batter all over the kitchen. Emily was trying to salvage one of the pancakes, because most had gotten burnt. Lily was eating the only non-charred pancake with a large smile across her face. Both Emily and Lily had managed to get batter in their dark hair. Derek loved the idea of Emily being the mother to his kids.


	12. A Lily Bouquet

**I promised an update today , so here it is. Don't forget to vote for the Profiler Choice Awards, even if it's not for me! You could win an amazon gift card! **

* * *

Emily stood before a full length mirror in St. Cecelia's Catholic Church. Her intricate curls fell past her shoulders, on the beautiful dress she had picked out a few months prior. Penelope, JJ, Alex and Lily were waiting for her in the hall, but she took a few moments to soak it all in. She was getting married today.

The past three years had brought many new changes into her life, starting with Lily and her son Matthew Morgan. She couldn't believe he would be three in a few months. Lily had taken to Emily quickly, and her little brother. Ten years prior Emily wouldn't have guessed she would ever get back with Derek, let alone be the mother to his children. Emily Morgan had a nice ring to it, she thought. She had definitely missed it, but it wouldn't be long now.

Emily was about to meet her daughter, and her bridesmaids in the hallway, when her mother came into the room.

"You look stunning, Derek will be speechless." Elizabeth took Emily's hand and smiled.

"Thank you Mother, I'm really glad you could come. I've missed you."

Derek had suggested that it would be a good idea for Lily and Matthew to know both of their Grandma's, not just Fran. At first Emily was reluctant, but she had come to find that her mother was regretful over the wasted time from Emily's childhood and wanted to make up for lost time. Emily found the will to forgive her mother, and even herself for the past. Both Elizabeth and Emily were grateful for chance to be close again.

Emily and Elizabeth made their way out to the hallway. Emily smiled to see her son holding Spencer's hand tightly. Lily was talking quite loudly to Hotch about her newest doll, and how much she wanted a puppy. Sarah, Désirée, Penelope, and Alex were all standing in a row next to the groomsmen. JJ was waiting by Emily's side, being as she was the maid of honor.

Soon the elegant music started, and the row of bridesmaids each made their way out of the hall and down the aisle, their long blue dresses dragging softly on the ground. Lily was ecstatic about dropping pink rose petals on the ground, and all the guests smiled at her when she walked by. Finally it was time for Emily to make her way down the aisle. She picked up the bouquet of lilies wrapped with blue ribbon and made her way through the large doors, Rossi's arm linked with hers. Derek smiled at her from across the room, and she felt her heart flutter. Derek had been shaking, nerves rattling through out his body. When he had caught sight of Emily all of his earlier fears had melted away. Soon Emily and Rossi reached the altar, and Rossi placed a gentle kiss on Emily's forehead.

"Take care of her, Derek." Rossi whispered to Derek, before Emily placed her hand in Derek's.

"I will." Derek answered, guiding Emily up the stairs.

The ceremony wasn't very long, but it gave Fran, Elizabeth, and Penelope enough time to cry. Even Emily had tears in her eyes when Derek said his vows. When the wedding was over everyone gathered outside to throw rice at the newlyweds. Lily and Matthew were going to stay with Spencer until the reception, just a few hours later. Emily waved goodbye out the window of the car, as Derek drove the light blue Cadillac away.


	13. Difficult Nights

Emily was wrapped in a blanket, a nature film playing quietly on the T.V. across from her. Lily and Matthew were sound asleep, but only after Emily had read them a bedtime story. Emily had a glass of red wine in her hand, her phone in the other. It was half past midnight, and Emily was worn out after a stressful handful of days. Emily had to fight the tiredness overwhelming her, and the quiet tick of the clock attempting to lull her to sleep. Soon the similar sound of the front door opening echoed throughout the dimly lit house. A smile spread across Emily's face as Derek came into the living room.

Derek sat down on the couch, pulling Emily into a tight hug and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Emily turned her body to face Derek, and a frown overtook her smile when she saw Derek's expression.

"What happened?" Emily asked quietly, taking Derek's hand into hers.

"What do you mean?" Derek replied, turning his face away from Emily's.

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean. You look like you haven't slept in days, you haven't called me since Monday, and you won't look me in the eye. I didn't wait up for this, I just wanted to know if you were OK. I am your wife you know." Emily pulled herself off of the couch, and made her way to the kitchen, Derek following behind.

"I didn't want to talk. I'm sorry. It's not like you haven't told me something before." Derek's expression had gone from worn out to annoyed in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, please tell me your not talking about Doyle." Emily huffed, and started to make coffee.

"Why would it matter anyway? It's true that you didn't tell me anything."Derek's voice was still low, as the kids were still sleeping but the frustration was clear in his voice.

"That was low Derek, but let me remind you that we weren't even dating at the time, let alone married with children. So I think that I had a right to be worried when you didn't call."

"I'm sorry, but I was OK. JJ or someone would have called if I wasn't."

"That isn't the point. I'm going to bed, I didn't stay up so we could fight." Emily quietly walked out of the room, her footsteps barely audible. Derek sighed, before pouring himself a cup of coffee from the warm pot. He sat down at the mahogany table, and rubbed his eyes. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

Emily was thankful that Fran had been planning on taking her kids to the zoo for a day. JJ and Penelope had traveled to Chicago to have a girls weekend and Emily didn't want to give up the chance to spend time with two of her best friends. Emily still hadn't talked to Derek since the previous night, and she had taken the kids to Fran's before Derek woke up. Emily, JJ, and Penelope were sitting in a fancy Chicago restaurant, waiting on their orders when they began to talk about their personal lives.

" So Emily, why didn't you come to Virginia with Derek this week?" JJ asked taking a sip of red wine.

" What? Derek had a case in California this week." Emily looked up at JJ, her brown eyes now questioning the blonde.

" No, I'm positive he was in Virginia this week. A girl from his team was with him, Rebecca Alison , I think." JJ continued, now trying to pull everything from her memory.

The waiter came and set three hot plates of food on the table, but Emily was no longer hungry. Her appetite had left her and a sinking feeling had filled its absence. Emily had pushed the plate aside and set her hands on the cold table.

" There isn't a girl on his team, JJ." Emily shook her head. She couldn't believe this was happening.

" I was afraid you would say that, Gumdrop." Penelope concluded quietly.

* * *

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but I actually have a good excuse. I had mid-terms all through the past two weeks, and they required a lot of studying. I did get my 4.0 though, so I'm happy. Don't forget to nominate for The Profiler's Choice Awards. It would mean a lot to me if you would nominate me. If not I recommend nominating lulupetts, Nix1978, lizzabet, thesoundofasmile, Persephone Muse, Bobbie23, and rmlawson78. **


End file.
